Out of the Past
is the fourth issue of the Fray comic book series. It was written by Joss Whedon and illustrated by Karl Moline. Synopsis Fray fends off an attack from the creep that killed her brother. Barely escaping with her life, she becomes determined to find the monster and stop him… forever! But she's being hunted as well… by a pack of blood-crazed vampires, and by the police led by her own sister. Fray discovers exactly what kind of creature is after her and it's not pretty!"Joss Whedon's Fray #4 (of 8)". Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved March 06, 2018. Summary Melaka and her brother Harth come face to face with Icarus. Mel battles Icarus and orders Harth to flee. However, Harth is drawn to Icarus, who dangles Mel off the building and holds Harth in his grip. As he lets Mel fall, Icarus bites into Harth’s neck and kills him. In the present day, Mel is having trouble believing that Icarus is in front of her. He proceeds to fight her and is notably disappointed by her fighting abilities. In the tavern, Loo’s parents are annoyed at the continuing fight that began with Mel, and, as Loo searches for her friend, she spots Urkonn in the distance and run towards him. Outside, as Icarus prepares to kill Mel, Urkonn and Loo suddenly appears, and Urkonn throws Icarus into the river. Mel wants to kill him, but she faints in Urkonn’s arms before she could pursue her brother’s killer. Later, Icarus is talking to his master, who claims that they need Mel, and his plans involving the totem and the amulet were nothing without her. Meanwhile, Urkonn is talking with Vrill and Boluz, who tell him to kill Mel if she’s unprepared for war. Urkonn is reluctant, and states that he’ll get her prepared. Dreaming again, Mel relives the beginning of the strife between her and Erin as a result of Harth’s murder. Waking up, she tells Urkonn her history with Icarus and that Harth was her twin brother. Showering and loading up her weapons, Mel tells Urkonn that she never knew Icarus’ name, and she wanted to know how he knew hers. She travels to Gunther’s place in an attempt to find Icarus, but he’s uncooperative, even for his best grabber. Suddenly, Mel is hit by a laser blast, and Erin stands over her, reading her rights. Before Erin and her partners could take Mel, lurks attacks them, and Melaka fights valiantly. She orders Erin to safety, and is knocked unconscious. Waking up, she once again finds Icarus over her, but this time in his leader’s lair. Looking up at the leader, Mel is shocked to see her brother Harth. Continuity *It’s revealed Melaka’s her brother Harth is her twin. *Erin will that Gunther has called the police to get Mel (The Worst of It). *Icarus’ master has his identity revealed as Harth. Appearances Individuals *Amma *Bob *Boluz *Broder *Erin Fray *Harth Fray *Melaka Fray *Gunther *Icarus *Jove *Loo *Urkonn *Vrill Organizations and Titles *Haddyn Police Force *Slayer Species *Demon *Human **"Radie" *Lurk *Old Ones Locations *Haddyn **Versi Weapons and Objects *Raygun Behind the Scenes Distribution *'' '' was the 113º best selling comic issue in its publishing month, with 20,644 sales in October 2001 at comic specialty stores."Top 300 Comics--October 2001". ICv2, October 3, 2001. Retrieved March 06, 2018. It was also among the 300 best selling of October 2001"Top 300 Comics--October 2001". ICv2, October 03, 2001. Retrieved March 19, 2018. and January 2002."Top 300 Comics--January 2002". ICv2, January 02, 2002. Retrieved March 19, 2018. Goofs, Bloopers & Continuity Errors *Although Melaka is suspicious of Icarus knowing her name, Harth uses her name in her presence during their first confront with the vampire. Collections *"Fray" trade paperback *"Fray" hardcover Gallery Cover Artwork Fray-081.jpg Quotes nl:Out of the Past Category:Fray comics